1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a partial region of shared content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development in multimedia and communication technologies, a user may use content by using various apparatuses in various environments. According to the recent digital convergence stream, smart phones have not only a phone function, but also perform various other functions and include other devices such as internet communication, digital cameras, MP3 players, games, providing broadcast content, providing financial services, etc. In addition, a user may check content, which is displayed on a display apparatus including a TV, by using a device such as a smart phone.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology for efficiently checking and editing content, which is displayed on a display apparatus, by using a device capable of communicating with the display apparatus.